1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile storage medium storing a control program for controlling a portable device so as to permit an easy scrolling operation of its display panel view, and a method of controlling the portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique for permitting an intuitive scrolling operation of a narrow display panel of an information device such as a portable or cellular phone. There is also known a technique wherein an image of a given area in a guide sheet having a multiplicity of coordinate indicator markers printed thereon to indicate respective two-dimensional coordinate positions is taken by a CCD camera of a portable phone, and the taken image is processed to recognize in a real-time fashion a positional relationship between the guide sheet and the CCD camera. This technique permits display view controls (such as scrolling and zooming operations) of displayed contents in response to a change of the positional relationship between the guide sheet and the CCD camera.